Dragon Ball Z Evil Relives
by Harry Bing
Summary: This is one of the storys I have written based between Dragon Bal Z And Dragon Ball Gt. This Story is about another tournament and having to go to nemek and facing al the evil they ever faced all over again.


Dragon Ball Z  
Evil relives  
Part One  
  
  
As the earth agian was saved two years ago when Majin Buu attack.All the bad guys in the other world are training in a spot where not even Gohon can find.The bads guys needed to be wished back but needed someone on Nemek or Earth to collect the Dragon balls." What about Vegita. He might wish us back" Said Nappa."Over my dead body" said Frieza."Why not" said Radizt. "Because Vegita has taken the good side" said Zarbon."Yah" said Ginyu."What about Piccolo"Said Tantrum."Took the good side when I tried to take over the world"said Dr.Wheelo."What about Fat Buu "said Andriod 17."Waste of crap he took the good side"said Evil Buu.  
  
Back on earth Gohon just finised his last day of Grade 11."What do you want to do first Gohon"Said his Girlfriend Videl."Go to this Summers special Martial arts tortament this summer" said Gohon."It starts on July 17th and today is June 20th"."Ok.Lets start training"said Videl. Videl and Gohon fly up and started fighting.Videl sends a super kick at Gohon and Gohon grabs her leg and sends her down flying."Kamehameha"Said Videl when she was falling and a beam shoots up at Gohon and Gohon dodges.  
  
Goten and Trunks are training for the junior division in a Capsule Corp Capsule.The last tourtament Trunks won the junior division.  
  
Back somewhere secret in the other world the bad guys are planning a plan."I just remebered that Zerox , One of me henchman was left on arial and can teleport planet to planet"said Frieza."OK.I will try to get a hold off him through brainwaves"Said Cell.Cell got a hold oof him and told him about the plan and Zerox agreed to go to nemek and collect Dragon Balls.  
The tornament was settled and here were the 1st round Match ups. Krillen/Videl-Gohon/Hercule-Goku/Picollo-Vegita/Jewls-Andriod 18/Goten-Trunks/kila-Master Roshi/Sul-Walter/Luc.Goten and Trunks were allowed to enter the adult division because they are so strong.   
"You lose if you give up or fall out of the ring" annoced the annocer.Krillen and Videl enter the ring.Krillen sends a punch and Videl gets hit and   
"kamehameha"said Videl and a beam aims for krillen   
and krillen dodges it and kicks Videl and Videl did a spinning kick and hit krillen and Krillen sends a Super Beam at Videl and Videl falls out of the ring."The winner Krillen.Whos third time being in this tournament."said the annoncer.  
  
Gohon and Hercule enters the ring.Hercule aims a punch for Gohon but Gohon grabs his arm and throws him out of the ring."The winner is Gohon"said the announcer."Ha!"yelled Chi chi from the stands."Videl may have lost her match but Gohon won his"said Shapener a friend of Videl and Gohon in the stands.  
Goku and Piccollo enter the ring.Goku sends a powerwave at Piccolo and Piccolo dodges and sends a beam at Goku.Goku flys away from it and aims a super kick at Piccolo.Piccolo runs from it and Knees Goku in the stomach.Goku goes Super Saiyn.Goku teleports behind Piccolo and smacks him out of the ring.Goku goes back to normal."Goku   
wins"yells the announcer."yah" yelled Chi Chi.  
  
Zerox is on Nemek and has collected 2 Dragon Balls.Zerox incounters a Nemek named Halo."Runt I am here to collect all seven dragon balls to wish back anybody whos evil.Do you have any"said Zerox."Yes.I have one ".Zerox kicks the nemekian and grabs his Dragon Ball.  
  
Back at the tournament Vegita and Jewls enters the ring.Vegita Gives one punch and Jewls is out of the ring."Vegita wins"said the announcer. "yah" yells Bulma in the stands.  
  
In the other world."I sense that Zerox just collected his 3rd dragon ball" says Cell."Good.I will have reveage of my Brother"said Tantrum and Radizt.  
  
Goten and Andriod18 enter.Goten super punches Andriod 18 and she falls out of the ring."Goten is the winner" said the announcer"yah" yelled Chi chi.  
  
Trunks and Kila enter the ring.Trunks gives Kila one punch and kila goes flying out of the ring."Trunks wins" yelled the announcer."Yah" yells Bulma.  
  
Master Roshi and Sul go into the ring and look at each other slyly.Master Roshi sends a Kamehameha at Sul and Sul runs away from it and sends a energywave at Roshi.Roshi dodges it and kicks Sul out of the ring."Master Roshi wins" said the announcer."Awsome"said King Ox in the Stands.  
  
Walter and Luc enter.Luc punches Walter and Walter gives up."Luc is the winner"said the announcer."ha ha ha" yelled Shapener.  
  
" And that is the end of the first round and The Second round starts in 2 Hours" Screamed the announcer.  
  
On Nemek Halo ran to Nemek elder and told him about Zerox."I will get a hold of Gohon and Friends as Soon as I can.  
  
On the other side of Nemek Zerox Just Found   
his 5th dragon ball.  
  
In the other world."I can not wait to get to the true world"said Nappa."yah.I am going to kill that Lengenary Super saiyn"said Frieza."Which one" Said Evil Buu." Well there is only one,Goku"Said Frieza."There is about over five of them.Almost all the saiyn can even go past super saiyn one level" said Ultiamate Buu."What" screamed Frieza amazed."But still after all these years of training I can take em"said Frieza.  
  
The second round Match ups.Krillen/Gohon-Goku/Vegita-Goten/Trunks- Master Roshi/Luc."The second round is different.You lose if you give up fall out of the ring.The time limit is 30mins.If the fight does not end before that the judges decide the winner"Said The announcer.  
  
Zerox Breaks into a house."do you have any dragon balls"asked Zerox."Yes"answered the nemek family.Zerox hits them all and Grabs the Dragon ball.He has his 6th one."One more to go"  
  
On the other side of Nemek the elder gets a hold of piccolo and tells him the news."I have just lost the tournament so'll come up.  
  
On earth piccolo tells every the news.Goku and the others agreed that when they lose and the tournament ends they will go to Nemek.Piccolo gets into a capsule and starts flying to nemek. He trains on the way up there.  
  
Krillen and Gohon enter the ring.Gohon superkicks Krillen and Krillen goes flying out of the ring."Gohon Wins"yells the announcer."Yes"Yells Chi Chi."Go Gohon"yelled Videl."yah.Gohon won agian " yelled Sharpener.  
  
Goku and Vegita enter the ring.Goku shoots a kick at Vegita and Vegita Appears behind Goku and aims a punch at Goku and Goku gets hit and turns super saiyn.Goku starts punching the crap out of Vegita when Vegita goes super saiyn.They start punching each other.Goku goes to Super saiyn 2 and   
sends a beam at Vegita.Vegita dodges it and Goes Super saiyn 2.Vegita super kicks Goku and Goku goes Super saiyn 3.Goku gives Vegita one good punch and Vegita is out of the ring."Goku wins"said the announcer."Yah"screamed Videl and Chi Chi."Goku was just lucky "said Bulma.  
  
Piccolo lands on Nemek.Piccolo goes speeding off looking for Zerox and the last Dragon ball.Halo meets Piccolo."Sir.Are you going to fight Zerox.He is very hard"Said Halo."I think I can Handle him"said Piccolo and Flys off.  
  
Trunks and Goten enter the ring."Remember  
the plan"said Trunks."Yah"said Goten.Goten and Trunks start glowing.And then they form in together and Become Gotenks."We win"yelled Gotenks.Our name is Gotenks he tells the annoucer ."Gotenks wins" said the announcer."Yah"yell Bulma and Chi chi.  
  
Master Roshi and Luc enter.Luc comes up and aims a punch for Master Roshi .But Roshi grabs his arm and throws Luc out of the ring."Master Roshi   
wins"announced the announcer."Yah"yells King Ox.  
  
"And that is the end of the 2nd round.The 3rd round will start in a Hour"yelled the announcer.  
  
Piccolo just found the last dragon ball.Zerox come flying down."Hand me that dragon ball and no one gets hurt"said Zerox."fight me for it"said Piccolo.Zerox shoots a punch at Piccolo and the Battle begins.  
  
Here are the 3rd round match ups.Gohon/Goku-Gotenks/Master Roshi.  
  
Vegita and Krillen both take a capsule and heads up to Nemek, training.  
  
Gohon and Goku enter the ring.Goku sends a beam at Gohon and Gohon Blocks it.Gohon goes Super saiyn.Gohon kicks Goku.Goku goes super saiyn.Goku sends a Kamehameha at Gohon.Gohon dodges it and goes Super saiyn 2.Goku and Gohon start punching each other.Goku gets shoot out of the punching and goes super saiyn 2.Gohon goes super saiyn 3.Goku goes Super saiyn 3.Goku and Gohon sends abeam at each other.Gohon's was stronger and sends Goku out of the ring."Gohon wins"said the announcer."Yah" yells Chi Chi.  
  
Piccolo and Zerox are Still fighting.Zerox kicks Piccolo so hard that Piccolo falls and he grabs the Dragon ball.Zerox teleports somewhere else on Nemek.He says the password and   
ask for all evil to be returned.All the bad guys appear   
on Nemek when Krillen and Vegita arrive.  
  
Gotenks and Master Roshi enter the ring.Gotenks punches Roshi and Roshi flys out of the ring."Gotenks wins"yells the announcer."Yah yells Chi Chi and Bulma.  
"the 4th round Begins in A half an hour"yells the announcer.  
  
On Nemek."I fight them first"said Radizt.After traing so long in the other world all the bad guys are stronger."I'll fight with you Radizt"said Nappa and Tantrum.Piccolo comes flying down."I'll take Radizt"said Krillen."I'll take Nappa "said Piccolo."That leaves me with Tantrum"said Vegita.The other bad guys watch as the battle is about to begin.  
  
Goku gets into a Capsule and starts training while the capsule heads for Nemek.  
  
"Here is our Final Contesants"yelled the announcer as Gotenks and Gohon enters the ring.Gohon goes striaght to super saiyn 3 and so does Gotenks.Gotenks sends a very powerful beam at Gohon and Gohon Falls out of the ring."Gotenks wins the Tournament"said the announcer as giving Gotenks the medal.  
  
Part Two  
  
Goten and Trunks get in a Capsule and start training for Nemek.As Gohon is going to get in the capsule."Gohon.Can I please come.I won't get in the way "asked Videl."sure said Gohon and then Both enter the capsule fo Nemek.  
  
Goku lands on Nemek."I'll take Goku"said Ginyu.Radizt smacks Krillen and sends a Super Beam at him and he dies.Piccolo uses special beam cannon on Nappa and Nappa Blows.Piccolo then blows up Radizt.Vegita and Tantrum are punching and Kicking each other.Goku goes Super saiyn 3 and"Kamehameha"yells goku.The beam heads for Ginyu.Ginyu sends Goku's beam at Goku and Goku gets hit.Vegita goes Super saiyn 2.Tantrum goes Super saiyn 4.Tantrum knocks Vegita to the ground.  
  
Goten and Trunks land.Goten and Trunks stand next to Piccolo to watch Vegita fights Tantrum   
and Goku fights Ginyu.  
  
Goku sends a super beam at Ginyu and Ginyu absorbs it for energy.Ginyu appears behind Goku and Punchs him to the Ground.  
  
Tantrum blows Vegita to dust.  
  
In the other world Vegita and Krillen are now training waiting for the others to wish them back.  
  
Goten starts to fight Tantrum.Goten goes super saiyn 3.Tantrum starts beating up Goten,so Trunks flys up and Fusion with Goten to become Gotenks.Gotenks goes Super saiyn 3.Gotenks shoots a Beam at Tantrum and Tantrum dodges it.  
  
Captian Ginyu and Goku Fight.Ginyu Blows Goku up.Piccolo goes up to fight Ginyu and They start Fighting.  
  
Gohon and Videl land."I am going to help them fight.So you stay down here and watch"said Gohon."Ok .Gohon be careful"said Videl." Yes"said Gohon and then Flew up to Piccolo."Piccolo you can take a break now I'll take Ginyu"said Gohon."yes"said Piccolo and flew down next to Videl.  
  
Gotenks and Tantrum are still fighting.Gotenks fought so much he went super saiyn 4.Gotenks Blows up Tantrum.Gotenks Fly down next to Piccolo and Videl.  
  
Gohon and Ginyu fight.Gohon goes super saiyn 3."kamehameha"said Gohon and the beam hits Ginyu and Ginyu blows up.  
  
"Me and Zarbon are going to fight next"said Frieza."It's a sin though.I wanted to fight Goku"said Frieza."I'll take Zarbon and you take Frieza"said Gohon to Gotenks."Good luck Gohon and be careful"said Videl.  
  
Gohon and Zarbon start fighting."Zero" yelled Zarbon and Zarbon transforms.Gohon goes super saiyn 3."Kamehameha"screams Gohon.The beam hits Zarbon and Zarbon absorbs the energy.Zarbon sends a beam at Gohon and Gohon dodges it.  
Gotenks and Frieza start fighting.Gotenks goes super saiyn 4."Trump Card"yells Frieza and a red beam hits Gotenks and Gotenks gets so mad he turns super saiyn 5.Gotenks then knees Frieza that Frieza Dies.  
  
In the other world Goku,Vegita and Krillen are still training.  
  
Zarbon smacks Gohon to the ground.Gotenks blasts Zarbon and kills Zarbon.Gotenks and Gohon fly over next to Piccolo and Videl.  
  
"I'll Fight next"said Andriod 16." Gohon you take this one" said Gotenks.  
  
Gohon and 16 start fighting."Macanicle Beam"screams 16.A grey beam flys and hits Gohon and Gohon goes super saiyn 3.Gohon then blows up 16."Gohon wins"yells the announcer."What"yells Gohon and Videl."I stoed away on your ship Gohon"said The announcer."Take a ship and go home"yells Gohon.So the announcer take Vegita and Krillens old ship back home.  
  
  
"My turn next "says Andriod 17."I'll take Him"yells Piccolo.Piccolo and 17 fly up."Special beam cannon"screamed Piccolo.A yellow beam blows up 17.Piccolo teleports somewhere else on nemek.Piccolo finds the seven dragon balls in a huddle.He used the second wish to wish Krillen,Goku and Vegita Back.They all return to the Battle field.  
  
"I am next"yells Cell."I'll fight him"said Gotenks.Gotenks goes super saiyn 5 and sends a beam at Cell and Cell blows up.  
  
All the Buus fushion to make Invicible Buu.Gotenks goes Super saiyn 5.Gotenks hitsI.buu with a Punch and then knees him.Then Gotenks sends a super saiyn beam at I.buu and blows up I.buu.  
  
"We won" yelled everyone as they said Goodbye to the Nemekians and Flew home. 


End file.
